Flu
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: "Aku nggak masuk kok. First day of flu. Rasanya aku sekarat." Kisah tentang sahabat, cinta, mimpi dan sedikit flu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flu © Harayosaki Ochi**

**Genre: Romance - Slight Family**

**Rate: T**

**Main-chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Haruno Keiko (Outer Character sebagai Ibu Sakura)**

**.**

**Warning: AU**

__Dibilang sekuel bukan, dibilang cerita lepas juga bukan. Pokoknya ini related sama fiksiku yang sebelumnya (Sisimu). Settingnya dua tahun setelah Sisimu, dan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih :3 Happy read.

* * *

><p><em>Haruno Sakura (7.18am) Aku nggak masuk kok. First day of flu. Rasanya aku sekarat.<em>

Sasuke mengernyit melihat pesan yang baru saja tiba di ponselnya. Dasar ringkih. Gadisnya itu memang mudah sakit sejak SMP.

Sasuke masih mengernyit, memikirkan sesuatu. Laki-laki rupawan itu meraih agenda di meja kerja di hadapannya. Baru saja ia membuka agenda itu, satu pesan singkat baru kembali diterima ponsel Sasuke.

_Haruno Keiko (7.21am) Sasuke, Sakura hari ini tidak masuk, Kazuto sedang di ke tempat Kakek Sakura. Kau bisa kemari dan menjaga Sakura sebentar? Aku akan mengurus yang kita bicarakan kemarin, sekalian belanja kebutuhan bulanan keluarga. Bagaimana, Nak?_

Ibu Sakura. Berarti memang benar Sakura tidak masuk.

Sasuke membaca baris-baris yang tertulis di halaman depan agendanya, lalu mendengus saat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Laki-laki itu menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Sai.–Kau senggang tidak siang ini?—Aku tukar _shift,_—Gantikan tugas jagaku siang ini, aku akan menukar tugas jagamu besok.—Iya, besok aku jaga pagi hingga larut, tak apa.—Oke, trims."

Sasuke menekan tombol ponselnya beberapa kali lagi, menutup agenda dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, lalu beranjak mandi dengan wajah cerah.

_Uchiha Sasuke (7.34am) Baik, Bi. Saya kesana sekitar setengah jam lagi._

.

.

"Langsung masuk saja, Sasuke, Bibi di dapur kok, sini," ujar Keiko—Ibu Sakura—agak keras, dan terdengar jauh. Di dapur.

Sasuke patuh. Ia melepas sepatunya dan melepas jaketnya yang cukup untuk melindungi dari angin dingin musim gugur. Laki-laki itu melangkah sopan menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur gandum yang hampir matang, baunya harum.

Keiko terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sakura, hanya saja rambutnya merah muda pucat, dan matanya berwarna hijau kebiruan. Dan, tentu saja, fisiknya yang telah menunjukkan bahwa beliau berumur setidaknya di atas empat puluh tahun.

"Sudah, Bi, tadi Itachi masak kari, entah instan atau tidak," jawab Sasuke sopan sambil membawa peralatan kotor ke wastafel, menyalakan keran dan mulai mencuci satu per satu.

Keiko tertawa kecil. "Kalian seharusnya sering-sering kesini, daripada makan makanan instan terus. Aduh, kau jadi repot kan, Sasuke, sudah biarkan saja, nanti biar Bibi yang cuci," katanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang terampil mencuci piring.

"Tidak apa-apa, tugas saya di apartemen juga cuci piring, karena Itachi sudah masak. Ah, tidak seberapa merepotkan dibandingkan dengan anak Bibi yang merah muda itu," canda Sasuke.

Bubur yang dimasak Keiko telah matang. "Karena Sasuke sudah makan, berarti yang sebagian disimpan saja untuk nanti, tinggal dihangatkan," gumam Keiko sambil menuang sebagian bubur gandum itu ke dalam mangkuk berwarna krem.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mencuci peralatan kotor mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap yang ada di meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Kali ini Ibu Sakura menuangkan sisa bubur gandum ke mangkuk yang lebih besar, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam lemari makanan. Ia melepas celemek yang dikenakannya sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tadinya Bibi ingin minta tolong Sasuke saja yang mengurus data-datanya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ini kan milik anak Bibi juga—meskipun Bibi yakin Sasuke sendiri tidak akan keberatan—tapi kemudian Bibi ingat, Bibi belum belanja bulanan. Jadi, yah, sekalian saja," terang Keiko sambil melipat celemeknya dan menyimpannya ke rak dapur.

"Perlu saya antar, Bi?" tawar Sasuke, setengah khawatir membiarkan wanita itu pergi sendiri.

"Ah, tidak usah, begini-begini kemampuan Bibi dalam menyetir lebih ahli daripada Sakura, lagipula nanti Sakura tidak ada yang menjaga. Biar Bibi bawa mobil sendiri, karena Kazuto pergi naik _shinkansen_," tolaknya sambil meraih dompet dan kunci mobil di atas lemari es, lalu menuju keluar.

Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Bubur yang tadi ada di mangkuk tadi tolong diberikan pada Sakura, ya? Tadi dia bangun agak siang dan menolak sarapan _sushi_. Oh iya, tentang pernyataanmu tadi, Bibi minta maaf, ya, pasti Sakura selama ini sering merepotkanmu," ujar Keiko sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap Sasuke setelah selesai memakai jaketnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada wanita di hadapannya yang tingginya tak lebih dari telinganya. Putrinya sendiri justru tingginya tidak lebih dari bahunya.

"Bibi." Sasuke menarik napas singkat. "Tidak bohong bahwa selama ini Sakura sangat sering merepotkan saya. Tapi," jeda Sasuke sambil menghela napas. "Saya justru senang karena sayalah orang yang direpotkannya, bukan orang lain. Berarti dia menyayangi saya, dan itu sangat bagus, karena saya," jeda Sasuke lagi, kali ini tanpa helaan napas. "Karena saya sangat menyayangi putri Bibi. Satu-satunya. Satu-satunya putri Bibi, dan satu-satunya yang akan mengisi hati saya." Sasuke masih tersenyum.

Keiko tersenyum haru. Wanita itu tahu bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang lebih antara laki-laki ini dan putrinya sejak mereka masih SMP. Dan, jelas, sekarang terbukti.

Wanita itu menepuk lengan Sasuke sekilas, lalu masuk ke mobil dan berangkat setelah melambai sekilas pada Sasuke yang mengantar sampai keluar.

.

.

"Oy," panggil Sasuke dari ambang pintu si gadis merah muda. Ia membawa nampan yang terisi semangkuk bubur gandum, segelas teh manis, apel dan obat.

"Mmng," sahut Sakura ogah-ogahan. Gadis itu tiduran dengan _bed cover_ menutupi dagu dan telinganya, benar-benar yang terlihat hanya wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, tapi dengan sahutannya tadi, dapat dipastikan bahwa ia sadar, hanya malas untuk bangun.

"Tukang tidur," gumam Sasuke sekilas. Hanya godaan saja agar kekasihnya itu tergugah untuk bangun, aslinya Sakura sama sekali bukan tukang tidur. Jarang—hampir tidak pernah—Sasuke bangun lebih cepat dari pada gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu jelas tahu bahwa Sakura sedang tidak sehat, selain karena ia memang dokter muda, terlihat dari hidungnya yang memerah, kulitnya yang pucat dan bibir juga pipinya yang tidak secerah biasanya.

"Kurang ajar. Aku bukan tukang tidur," protes Sakura masih sambil memejamkan mata, terdengar jelas suaranya sengau dan berat. "Pusiiing sekali, kalau kepalaku gerak, atau mataku melirik sedikit, rasanya kamarku mau runtuh," terang Sakura sambil membuka mata, pandangannya lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya yang putih dan tertempel beberapa stiker _glow in the dark _pemberian Sasuke dulu.

"Bagaimana bisa flu?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja meletakkan nampan di kursi. Sekarang memindah beberapa buku sketsa, pensil, dan penghapus dari meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur Sakura ke meja belajarnya.

"Buku sketsanya jangan diambil, Sasuke-kuuun!" cegah Sasuke saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tapi pandangannya masih di langit-langit.

"Kau sakit, mau gambar apa? Virus?" sindir Sasuke. Sakura yang baru saja diterima oleh perusahaan penyedia jasa pendesain rumah membuat si merah muda itu lebih senang menggambar lagi, lebih daripada waktu masih kuliah, setahun yang lalu.

Sakura mendengus. Ia memejamkan mata lagi. Pusing yang menggedor-gedor kepalanya membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab." Sasuke memindahkan nampan yang sama ke meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur lalu duduk di kursi.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke fotokopian sebentar, mengopi data klien. Waktu pulang anginnya besar sekali padahal aku hanya pakai jaket tipis. Bodohnya lagi, waktu sampai rumah aku malah mandi keramas," terang Sakura dengan suara sengau yang bergetar. Entah karena berat, tenggorokannya kering, takut dimarahi, atau menahan sakit.

"Ceroboh," desah Sasuke. "Ayo, duduk, minum, lalu sarapan." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membenahi _bed cover _Sakura. "Hitungan ketiga kau aku angkat ke posisi duduk. Siap, satu." Tangan kiri laki-laki itu menelusup ke bawah bantal, sementara tangannya yang kanan menelusup ke bawah lutut gadis itu. "Dua, tiga."

Hitungan ketiga Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura sekaligus bantal dan _bed cover_nya, lalu menyandarkan gadis itu pada sandaran kasur. Mata emerald gadis itu mulai terlihat sedikit-sedikit bersamaan dengan ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Sasuke menahan punggung, leher, dan kepala Sakura yang lemas dengan tangan kiri agar tangannya yang lain dapat membenahi bantal yang tadinya melintang menjadi membujur agar dapat menyangga hingga kepala Sakura.

Sakura menggeser arah pandangannya perlahan-lahan ke arah Sasuke yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat tampan dan lebih bahagia walaupun ia tidak tersenyum atau semacamnya.

"Sasuke kuat, ya? Harusnya kau jadi kuli saja, bukan dokter," kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan dari yang ditepuk.

Laki-laki itu menyorongkan teh manis yang masih sedikit panas pada gadisnya, yang langsung diminum setengah.

"Ternyata aku haus," gumam Sakura.

"Sarapan," perintah Sasuke, yang sekarang menyorongkan mangkuk berisi bubur gandum.

"Suapin. Duduk sini," pinta gadis merah muda sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di kasurnya.

"Tidak. Makan sendiri,"

"Sasuke. Aku melirik saja pusing, disuruh makan? Aku kedinginan, di dalam selimut ini aku hanya memakai baju lengan pendek, kau mau aku hiportemia? Aku juga masi—"

"Cerewet," potong Sasuke sambil duduk di tempat yang tadi ditepuk Sakura sambil menyendok untuk Sakura.

Yang disuapi hanya tersenyum lebar. Bahagia.

"Kenapa, sih, aku harus sakit dulu baru Ibu membuatkan aku bubur gandum? Padahal aku suka bubur gandum," keluh Sakura di sela-sela suapan dari Sasuke.

"Padahal aku juga sudah bilang terang-terangan pada Ibu kalau aku suka bubur gandum buatan Ibu," keluhnya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa buat sendiri," tambah gadis itu setelah beberapa saat lagi.

"Tapi buatanku tidak seenak buatan Ibu." Sakura menoleh dengan sangat perlahan, menengok isi nampan. Ada obat. "Sasuke, aku tidak perlu minum obat kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menikmati bagian-bagian terakhir dari buburnya yang sudah hampir habis.

Laki-laki itu melirik obat di nampan. "Tidak."

"Syukurlah," gumam Sakura sambil memejamkan mata lagi. Ia tidak suka minum obat. Sejak dulu, sejak dia sering minum obat. Kira-kira waktu SMP.

Pusing yang mengguncang-guncang di kepalanya sudah tidak begitu terasa, selama ia bisa menjaga kepalanya agar tidak bergerak. Gerakan matanya pun sudah hampir normal tanpa memengaruhi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Terakhir, buka mulut," kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih memejamkan mata, membuka mulutnya. Saat suapan bubur gandum yang terakhir itu ia telan, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang padat ia telan.

Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan kedua tangannya keluar dari _bed cover _lalu menggenggam kedua lengan laki-laki di hadapannya. Kedua tangan itu terasa kukuh di antara tangan lentik Sakura yang lemas.

Mata Sakura masih membelalak dan tangannya pun masih menggenggam erat. Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa sadar sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Tadi ada sesuatu yang tertelan. Keras. Kecil. Jangan-jangan anting-anting Ibu jatuh saat memasak, lalu baru saja tertelan olehku? Astaga, di kerongkonganku ada berlian," kata Sakura, melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai bermain-main dengan jari. Gusar.

Sasuke—yang tangannya telah bebas—mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

Bungkus obat yang tidak ada isinya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik. Mata Sakura lebih membelalak dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke jahat!" lalu dengan cepat gadis itu menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aw! Setidaknya kan tidak terasa obat," bantah Sasuke.

Sakura mengecap lidahnya sebentar. "Iya, sih," sahutnya sambil senyam-senyum, yang langsung mendapat pandangan mematikan yang kedua sehari ini.

Gadis itu menyisir ke belakang rambutnya dengan jari sebelum menerima teh dari Sasuke. "Ibu kemana?" tanyanya setelah mengembalikan gelas kosong pada Sasuke.

"Belanja. Sakura,"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menyibakkan selimutnya. Mulai gerah.

"Ingat dulu waktu kelas X kita pernah membuat rencana gila untuk liburan London saat tahun ketiga kuliah?"

"Ah iya, aku ingat. Sampai sekarang, kita sudah lulus, sudah kerja, belum kesampaian, ya. Aku kira kau lupa, lho, Sasuke-kun," pandangan Sakura menerawang jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

_Haruno Sakura (22.48pm) Sasuke_

_Uchiha Sasuke (22.52pm) Hn?_

_Haruno Sakura (22.52pm) Aduh, balasnya lama, kau pasti sudah tidur ya? Maaf_

_Uchiha Sasuke (22.53pm) Dari kamar mandi_

_Haruna Sakura (22.54pm) Oh, aku kira sudah tidur hehe_

_Uchiha Sasuke (22.54pm) Kenapa belum tidur?_

_Haruno Sakura (22.55pm) Tidak tahu, tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (22.56pm) Memang aku biasanya jam segini belum tidur. Kau saja yang tidak tahu, karena sudah tidur. Tukang tidur_

_Haruno Sakura (22.57pm) Hey! Tidur cukup itu bagus untuk kesehatan tahu_

_Uchiha Sasuke (22.57pm) Terserah_

_Haruno Sakura (22.57pm) Sasuke, jangan tidur dulu sebelum aku tidur ya?_

_Haruno Sakura (22.57pm) Please_

_Haruno Sakura (22.58pm) Aku takut, ayah ibu sudah tidur semua. Di luar gelap_

_Haruno Sakura (22.58pm) Ya?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (22.59pm) Hn_

_Haruno Sakura (23.01pm) Sasuke, pernah tidak kau merasa bosan dengan Jepang?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.02pm) Kadang. Tapi mau apa, masih 16thn ini_

_Haruno Sakura (23.03pm) Ingin keluar negeri tidak?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.03pm) Sure. Tapi kan masih 16thn, repot_

_Haruno Sakura (23.04pm) Sasuke jangan mikir umur terus dong!_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.04pm) Hn_

_Haruno Sakura (23.04pm) Sasuke ingin ke negeri mana?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.05pm) Eropa, belum terpikir tepatnya ke negeri mana_

_Haruno Sakura (23.06pm) London, mau?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.06pm) Kau mengajakku ke London? Sekarang?_

_Haruno Sakura (23.07pm) Sembarangan! Aku baru bertanya woy_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.07pm) Mau_

_Haruno Sakura (23.08pm) Mau tidak ke London berdua saja denganku?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.09pm) Sungguh? Ke luar negeri itu repot mengurusnya, apalagi masih di bawah umur, kau malah masih 15thn, lagipula kita nanti seperti anak hilang di sana_

_Haruno Sakura (23.10pm) Sasuke cerewet. Mau tidak?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.11pm) Mau. Tapi repot mengurusnya, lagipula ayah ibu tidak mungkin memberi uang banyak_

_Haruno Sakura (23.12pm) Dasar cerewet. Bukan sekarang tahu. Sekarang masih susah. Nanti, kira-kira kita kuliah tahun ketiga, yuk ke London, berdua aja, liburan hehe. Kalau bisa pas musim gugur_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.14pm) Kenapa tahun ketiga? Kenapa musim gugur?_

_Haruno Sakura (23.15pm) Karena waktu itu itu kau 21thn, aku 20thn, sudah cukup dewasa. Dan tabungan kita pasti sudah cukup. Tahun keempat nanti kita sudah sibuk, apalagi kalau sudah lulus. Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya musim gugur di London. Mau ya? Aku serius lho, bukan bercanda_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.18pm) Kau serius?_

_Haruno Sakura (23.19pm) Aku harus bagaimana agar kau tahu aku serius?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.20pm) Aku percaya. Aku mau_

_Haruno Sakura (23.21pm) Serius ya? Deal!_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.26pm) Menabung dari sekarang_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.26pm) Jangan bermasalah dengan identitas, nanti paspornya susah_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.27pm) Englishmu itu ditingkatkan, kalau aku sih sudah pintar_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.29pm) Aku serius, menabung dari sekarang. Liburan kita jangan merepotkan orang tua_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.31pm) Sakura?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.34pm) Sakura..?_

_Uchiha Sasuke (23.37pm) Dasar tukang tidur. Sleep well ya_

_._

Lamunan Sakura berakhir. Dan ia mendapati Sasuke baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu nyaman duduk di situ, sini." Sakura menggeser duduknya, menyisakan tempat yang cukup untuk Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura, tempat tidurmu ini lebarnya 120 senti,"

"Aku tahu, kok. Cukup, tahu. Aku kan tidak gendut, jangan-jangan kau merasa kau gendut?"

Sasuke menganggap itu tantangan, beringsut duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur Sakura, di sebelah pemiliknya.

"Nah, begitu. Tapi, Sasuke, sungguh, aku sejak saat itu menabung, lho, sampai sekarang, entah sudah berapa banyak tabunganku sekarang, hehe. Aku sekarang sadar kalau itu hanya mimpi masa muda, hehe," canda Sakura sambil membenahi _bed cover_nya.

"Tapi kau masih ingin? Ke London di musim gugur?" tanya Sasuke. Menoleh pada yang ditanyai.

"Masih. Mungkin sampai aku mati pun, masih. Ah, ini awal musim gugur, ya? Apa kabar London?"

Laki-laki di sebelahnya tersenyum. "Cepat sembuh, ya," ujarnya sambil mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu yang—memang benar—hanya setinggi bahunya.

Otomatis gadis itu menoleh. "Kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Hn."

"Ternyata memang benar Uchiha Sasuke, jarang-jarang kau mendoakanku seperti itu," sindir Sakura.

"Karena biasanya kau tidak ada wawancara untuk kauhadiri," jawab laki-laki itu dengan senyum terkulum.

"Wawancara? Wawancara apa? Ini yang sakit aku atau kau, sih? Kok ngelantur?"

"Ibumu baru saja mengirim pesan, dokumennya sudah diterima, dan kau wawancara tiga hari lagi, makanya cepat sembuh," kata Sasuke masih dengan senyum terkulum.

"Sasuke-kun, sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan." Sakura mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ibumu pergi. (tadi kau bilangnya berbelanja!) Memang berbelanja, tapi sebelumnya, beliau pergi ke Kantor Imigrasi, membawa data-datamu, dan.. beliau membuatkanmu paspor. Dokumenmu sudah diterima, dan untuk memenuhi syarat, tiga hari lagi kau wawancara di sana, jika kau lolos, langsung foto, dan paspormu jadi," terang Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang sedikit demi sedikit bertambah cerah.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku dibuatkan paspor?" tanya Sakura, menatap kekasihnya dengan kecurigaan penuh.

"Bulan depan kita ke London, satu minggu, hanya berdua. Tapi kalau kau masih sakit, ya terp—"

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kau bercanda?" pekik Sakura, bangkit dari sandarannya dan menghadap Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Jika kau ingin aku bercanda, aku bisa membatakanny—"

"Jangan! Jangan bercanda, _please_, kau serius, Sasuke?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus.

Dalam sepersekian detik, kedua lengan Sakura telah melingkar erat di leher Sasuke. Suara pekikannya agak teredam karena kepalanya tenggelam di bahu laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Sasuke merengkuh bahu mungil kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk kepala merah muda itu. Bau stroberi menguar masuk ke hidung laki-laki itu. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Betapa bahagia rasanya melihat gadis di pelukannya seceria ini.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Sasuke?" Suara sengau gadis itu masih teredam karena mereka masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Kakashi—kepala staffku—berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"Pekerjaanku?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada bosmu, Hyuuga Neji, hm?"

Seiring dengan jawaban Sasuke, pelukan Sakura semakin erat. Betapa ia menyayangi pemuda di pelukannya ini. Sejak dulu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, terima kasih sudah mewujudkan keinginanku." Jika pelukan Sakura bisa lebih erat dari saat ini, tentu Sakura sudah melakukannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu dua tahun," bisik Sasuke lirih.

Sakura menggeleng halus. "Aku mencintaimu."

"_Get well soon_," balas Sasuke.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai 'aku juga mencintaimu'," kata Sakura.

"Aku akan menganggapnya bermakna ganda," sanggah Sasuke. Diam-diam laki-laki itu tersenyum, betapa gadis ini telah memahaminya, dan betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis ini.

* * *

><p>Ga jelas ya? -_-<p>

Jadi chatnya itu di masa lampau, waktu mereka masih kelas X. Ehe,

Aku ga bakalan bilang idenya datang darimana :x

Untuk pembuatan paspor, tidak sepenuhnya rekayasa kok, memang ada tahap wawancara, tapi aku juga ga tau penyerahan data itu boleh diwakilin apa enggak, anggap aja boleh, muehehe.

Silahkan berpendapat, mengkritik, dan saran atau apaajaboleh, lewat review :)

.

Salam

**Harayosaki Ochi**


End file.
